I Forgive You, If You Forgive Me For Leaving You
by Dolphin0150
Summary: I'm back! I couldn't stay away... Carolyn misses Haku, but how will life be? Will it go back to normal or will it be the same? Its been two years since they been together. Haku/OC Squeal to Life Better on the Other Side
1. Missing You

"Miss? Miss," a man shouts to get a 27 year old woman's attention, "What's your name miss?"

The woman looked at him, "Nigihayami Carolyn."

The man wrote down her name and walked away, it was two years after Carolyn left Haku but it felt longer, Carolyn was in hysterics when she saw Haku in a vision when she found out that Yubaba made Haku cold hearted and she saw Haku caring for Mai. Carolyn did visit her friend the Mad Hatter and found out when she found the way to get to her he was fine with another girl that fell down the hole before her, Alice. Hatter was happy to see her and told her that he was stupid for doing it and told her to be happy; Carolyn sighed at her friend and told him that she would never be happy again. But in reality she was afraid that Haku wouldn't welcome her back. Carolyn then left the old couple when Carolyn was there for about half a year and said that she needed to move on with her life, only to find out that really the older couple was really two spirit guardians and told her everything will get better for her. Carolyn then left London and headed back to Japan, when Carolyn got back she was glad she did. She found that humans wanted to cover up Haku's river and went straight to the mayor whom said that the apartments would be moved and they were. Every day Carolyn sat by Haku's river talking to the water and sometimes she would put her feet into the water and feel Haku's magic around her, it brought her back and then left the river. Another year pasted by and Carolyn found herself trying out for a position in a Broadway show that stopped in Japan to get singers that could sing in English. In that year though Carolyn got stronger with her powers and was just as powerful as Haku, maybe even stronger.

"Nigihayami," a woman's voice spoke out and Carolyn then stood and walked towards the voice, "you ready my dear?" Carolyn nodded as she followed, "miss you do know that we need two songs from you?"

"Yes madam I do know this," Carolyn spoke clearly.

"Your English is amazing."

"I lived in London for 6 months after I left here but I missed the land and came back, it's been a year and a half since I been back," Carolyn said as she was led on stage.

"Well good luck then miss," the lady walked off and two others asked if she would begin her first song.

Carolyn nodded as the track she gave to the sound booth started and Carolyn sang,

'_If I were the moon, I could  
catch your eye-I'm jealous of the moon  
If I were the wind, I would  
make you fly-I'm jealous of that too_

I wish I were the sun shining  
on your face-caressing like a lover  
I would wrap you in a warm embrace-  
we'd be holdin' one another  
(I'm jealous of the sun)  
I'm jealous of the sun  
(Jealous of the sun) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the sun

Oh, I don't wanna share you with  
nothing else-I gotta have you to myself  
Oh-I can't help it-I'm so in love-  
I just can't get you close enough, no

When the sun's on your skin-  
I can't hold it in  
And I know it's a sin-  
but I'm jealous of the sun

I wish I were the rain runnin' down your  
neck-and drippin' from your fingers  
Then I could be the drops rollin' off your  
back-I'd love to let it linger  
(Jealous of the rain) Oh,  
I'm jealous of the rain

Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing  
else-I gotta have you to myself  
Oh-I can't help it-I'm so in love-  
I just can't get you close enough, no

When it rains on your face-  
I almost can taste  
Your beauty, your grace-  
I'm jealous of the rain,' Carolyn's mood on the stage was great, she was relax and the two men liked that in her. They also liked that Carolyn's English was clear not like the others that were hard to understand.__

'_When the wind's in your hair-  
the way it blows through the air  
Oh, it's seems so unfair, yeah_

When the moon's in your eyes-  
you seem to light up the skies, yeah  
And I realize-  
I'm even jealous of the moon,' Carolyn looked away when she sang that she realized but then looked back when she was once again jealous of the moon. The two men clapped then the next song started,

'_Hope life's been good to you  
since you've been gone  
I'm doin' fine now-I've finally moved on  
It's not so bad-I'm not that sad_

I'm not surprised just how well I survived  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
I can't complain-I'm free again

And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath-to forget

Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night  
There's no need to worry, I'm really all right  
I've never looked back-as a matter of fact,' Carolyn knew she was lying to herself, she really did cry herself to sleep on some nights.__

_'And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath-to forget  
___

It only hurts when I breathe

Mmm, no, I've never looked back-  
as a matter fact

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath-to forget  
___

Hurts when I'm breathing  
Breaks when it's beating  
Die when I'm dreaming  
It only hurts when I breathe,' Carolyn's song ended as she looked down and remembered Haku and their family that was a part of her. She then realized this song was a lie to her and didn't want this anymore.

"Miss," one of the men spoke to her and Carolyn looked up at him, "you look like you're fighting your feelings to the land," the man paused as the other said something to him and stood to leave. The man looked back at her, "you don't have to take it, by the way your face looked at the end of the song was that you were lying to us, we don't like to see it but this song was meant to do that, I meant Shania and there was no real reason for her to write this song but many are saying it's great for the misery of the way one love would leave another. So I ask again my dear, do you really want this spot only to lose your love even more?"

Carolyn then felt tears fall, "I'm just afraid that he wouldn't take be back."

The man stood and walked towards her and put his arms on her shoulders, "then I guess you should have done 'I Told You So' by Carrie Underwood, hm," he then wrapped his arms around her, I'm sure you lover will take you back, your voice is beautiful you should sing to him saying you're sorry." The then made his arms go to his side and Carolyn thanked him and left. Carolyn then went to her apartment she gotten with the apartment that was almost put on Haku's water and looked at her computer for a song named 'I Told You So' when Carolyn found it she pressed play and sad lyrics filled the room,

'_Suppose I called you up tonight  
And told you that I love you  
And suppose I said I wanna come back home  
And suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone  
If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away  
Would you tell me that you love me too  
And would we cry together  
Or would you simply laugh at me and say_

I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand  
Would we get that old time feeling  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began  
Would you tell me that you've missed me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we'd live and love forever  
And that I'm your one and only  
Or would you say the tables finally turned

Would you say I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again'

Carolyn felt like crying, the man knew that was how Carolyn is at this moment, she then was about to turn off the song but then saw another one, 'I Know You Won't'

'_I know you don't mean to be mean to me  
'Cause when you want to you can make me feel like we belong  
We belong  
Lately you make me feel all I am is a back-up plan  
I say I'm done and then you smile at me and I forget  
Everything I said_

I buy into those eyes  
And into your lies

You say you'll call, but I know you  
You say you're coming home, but I know you  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't

I wish you were where you're supposed to be  
Close to me  
But here I am just staring at this candle burning out

And still no sound

Of footsteps on my stairs  
Or your voice anywhere

You say you'll call, but I know you  
You say you're coming home, but I know you  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't

You say you'll call, but I know you  
You say you're coming home, but I know you  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't  
You say you'll call, but I know you won't'

Carolyn knew that song was really meant for a cheating man but the beginning was so her and Haku, she was hurt by him but Carolyn can't get him out of her head, she wants to forgive him but there's also the chance that he will hurt her again. Carolyn knew she could hurt him back but the pain was unbearable the first time and was wondering if she could go through with it one more time. She knew Haku changed enough to love his youngest daughter but what about his wife that left him? Will she still take the pain for her children? Carolyn didn't care, she took her computer and its cords and stuffed it into a bag with other things she will need, she then said a spell and her things shrunk and went into a box which then that shrunk and she also stuffed into the bag. Carolyn then ran down stairs and into the owner of the apartment's room and gave back the keys saying she didn't need the room anymore and all of her things are with her and left. Carolyn traveled a large distance to get to the gate to the spirit world and walked through it. Once through Carolyn changed into her dragon form and headed towards the bathhouse, lucky for her the sun just came up and made it easier for Carolyn to find Haku. Haku was sound asleep when she got into the room; he looked so small in the large bed he gotten when they were together and slept on his side of the bed just in case Carolyn did ever come back. When Carolyn took off the bag and slowly walked to Haku she saw him holding on to dear life the kimono Haku loved Carolyn to wear. It was the kimono that first held Haku's dragon on it but over the year she had it Carolyn's own dragon form also appeared on the kimono. Carolyn smirked at his sleeping form as she slowly pulled the kimono out from his grasp and set it aside, she then heard him mumble, 'I will always love you Carolyn.' Carolyn then sighed softly, he was back; Carolyn then slowly took off her shoes and crawled into bed with Haku on his side of the bed. Haku stirred and opened his eyes to see Carolyn looking at him, "Carolyn" Haku said as he grabbed her into a hug. Carolyn laughed and kissed him, "I missed you." Haku pulled back and looked at her, "really? Even what I did to you?" Carolyn kissed him again, "I know what happened Haku, I couldn't get you off my mind." "I know; I hear you at my river every day, thank you by the way." "I couldn't just let it happen. But I lived in that apartment and it was right next to it, they built a bridge so people can cross no cars though," Carolyn laughed again, "I made sure of that." Haku laughed at the comment, "you sure did, it looks like the bathhouses bridge," he looked at her, "did you have anything to do with that?" "Moi? Pas pourquoi je ferais ça?" Haku stared at her, "I don't know French you silly girl!" Carolyn laughed as she rested her head on Haku's built chest, "I know, I do it to annoy you, big master plan remember? And I did have something to do with it, I gave the mayor the plans and he made it possible, but I had to give some money as a donation." "You did what!" Carolyn laughed, "Oh hush your name is on it," Haku hummed at her, "I kept your last name mister, so there's a part of you on that bridge even though it's over your river." Carolyn yawed as her eyes drooped and Carolyn then fell asleep to Haku kissing the top of her head, "it's good to have you back love." Carolyn then muttered to him, "It's good to be home."

**/IFYIYFMFL\\**

**Dolphin0150: I know I know! I said I was done! But I had a dream and this is what it was…it's like my mind really didn't want me to stop! This is unbeated! I'm only betaing my Tron, Kingdom Hearts, and Twilight stories. I can't deal with having them done and waiting on somebody to read them and check them. There are so many people that have worse grammar than me. So I really don't want to hear it! Grammar flames are not welcomed in this story when I read stories with a misspelling of ground as grown. I loved the story but really people! Are we that petty that we attack each other on grammar…ok I'm done…I can go all day with this and the French translation: **_**'Me? No why would I do that?' till next time kiddies!**_


	2. My Children

When Carolyn woke up the bed only had one person in it; her, she cried out as she got out of the bed and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs making noises as she did it waking up her children that wanted to stay in case their mother did return Mai was the first and saw her run down the stairs and started to wake to rest of her siblings. Carolyn ran out of the bathhouse and went to the garden that he helps grow. As Carolyn sat down next to the large bush of hydrangeas but then a song filled her head and she sang it.

Haku walked out of the bathroom after taking a bath that he meant to take last night but fell asleep before he could. As he got into the main room he saw the bed empty, he quickly got dressed and ran out of the room and saw Mai crying and her siblings screaming at each other, "and what is going on here!" Mai looked at her father as she ran to him and he welcomed her with open arms, "my dear Mai, what's wrong my dear?"

"I saw Mommy and I woke everyone up but they said that she's wasn't here! They said that she doesn't want any of us anymore. But Mommy promised that she was going to come back for me," Mai wailed at her father and then put her head on her father's shoulder.

Haku turned to the rest of them, "you guys know better, you should of came to me first," Haku made Mai's head go up as she looked at him, "I got something to show you my dear, I'm sure you'll love it," he then turned to the rest of his children, "it's also for you too but I'm not sure if you should be a part of it." Haku then got a better grip on his youngest daughter and started down to the elevator, just then there was a small tug on Haku's pants and he saw Suija his youngest son, he and Mai didn't age so they could grow up with their mother again. As the three of them left the other seven looked at each other and followed them down the stairs that was also put in since there was so many of them. When the small group got to the bottom of the stairs they all ran after their father and two younger siblings. Haku heard Carolyn outside at the garden and went out there. Once out in the open all ten of them heard Carolyn voice and nine of them started to cry, while one remembered their past thinking that's why she's singing this song.

'_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light_

_When your life was daunting_

_But I can't see mine_

_When I feel as though you're pushing me away_

_Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices_

_Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices_

_As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay'_

Carolyn sang her heart out hoping the pain she felt years ago won't come back. She loved Haku, her children, and just wanted to stay where she belonged

'_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_And I might still cry_

_And I might still bleed_

_These thorns in my side_

_This heart on my sleeve_

_And lightening may strike _

_This ground at my feet_

_And I might still crash_

_But I still believe_

_This is the moment I stand here all alone_

_With everything I have inside, everything I own_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last time before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave'_

Carolyn then sobbed at the end of her song, she didn't know where Haku went off to but should know better since he ran the bathhouse. Over at the ten others watching Carolyn, Mai jumped down out of Haku's grasp and ran to her mother. "Mommy," Mai screamed as Carolyn looked up and saw Haku and their children but saw Mai running to her. Carolyn opened her arms and Mai jumped right into them crying in her mother's arms. Just then the others came wrapping themselves around their mother whom they all missed. After like ten minutes hugging their mother Haku walked over, "ok guys let your mother breathe, I would like to see her too, she came when I was half asleep and then she left when I went to take a shower this morning." Carolyn then looked at Haku when all her children got out of the way and Haku pulled her up into the biggest hugs she ever gotten from him, "I thought it was a dream again when I got out of the shower and you weren't there, you know me for getting out of bed still asleep," Haku then claimed her lips Carolyn got as close as she could get to him as her children groaned in disgust. They broke a part and Carolyn looked at them, "get a mate you all and you would know why." Moans got louder when Carolyn went back to Haku's lips but she did hear snickers from Junior and her youngest two. Carolyn and Haku smiled at each other in the kiss and broke a part. Haku then told all of them that he had a bathhouse to run and left Carolyn to spend a whole day catching back up with her children.

Junior was 14; when the both of them were alone Junior turned to his mother and cried in her arms, "Mom is this how you felt? Did you feel half there when you left Dad?"

"Junior, Junior what's wrong?"

Junior cried more, "When you left, I found a mate, she was so pretty Mom, and you would have loved her. We were going to have a baby, months past and she got weaker," the sobbed a small bit and Carolyn held her large son as best as she could while rubbing his back, "when it was time for the baby to be born I, I lost her Mom and the baby too. It hurts so much Mom, I try to be strong with everyone but it's so hard."

Carolyn just sat there thinking on what to say, "Junior, Fate as a plan for you; sure it may hurt you, but it will get better baby. I know it will; look at me, I came back!" This made her son stop crying and laugh, "see Junior, so you'll look again, sure it will hurt, but Junior?"

"Yeah?"

Carolyn looked down at her left hand and saw the green gash that Haku made. Sure it wasn't the really the bonding. It hasn't been used in so long since males can have more than one mate if they wish it. She then held up the gash, "if you give your mate a mark like this, it'll hurt much, much more Junior, trust me."

Kai was 13 years old but that meant nothing in dragon years, she was fully mature and was looking for a mate in the coming up mating season that was every two years. Bourne on the other hand was waiting a couple years to find his mate but will still go to the mating area in case he does find the one. Arashi was 11 also starting to look for his mate soon, Carolyn remembers that he was the first year that Haku was going to have a boy and no other. Harou being the age of ten loved to mess around with his older sister Kai on taking her make-up and hair supplies; Carolyn quickly remedied that fast. Kaito age of nine loved to help out with his father business even if it's helping clean some of the baths, only if he got one at the end of each day he was happy. Carolyn then thought that Kaito would take over the bath whenever Haku retires…if he ever does. Ryoma being the age of eight loved to read stories to Mai. Mai and Suija being the mental age of seven but the physical age of two just wanted the love from their mother. As Carolyn left her children and went to find Haku as was then magically pulled into another room.

"And where do you think you're going," a very nasally voice asked.

"Didn't I kill you already? You caused me and my mate pain, drove me away from my children and made some of my girls die because of it," Carolyn screamed at her as her wings unfurl.

Yubaba stepped into the light, "you were new it the guardianship; can't kill me with that weak spell of yours."

Carolyn growled as her eyes went black and her nails got longer, "that will be something that I'll fix quickly," Carolyn then dashed for Yubaba as her eyes went wider and dodged Carolyn's attack. "I've gotten stronger over the years after I weakened you. I can kill you easily," Carolyn growled out as she stomped her foot and Yubaba screamed agony while Carolyn swung her hand again leaving marks all over her body. Carolyn then changed into her dragon form and jumped on her killed her for good as her body turned into dust. Carolyn smirked at it as the outside doors opened up and she swept the dust out and into the wind with her tail. Carolyn then jumped out of the room and flew up to Haku's room and went into his room like she first did all those years ago; sliding in as a human. Haku looked up and smiled, "have fun with the kids?"

Carolyn looked at him and went to him sliding into his lap, "yes I did, I think Kaito will take over the bathhouse if you ever want to retire," Carolyn then wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself closer to his body, "I _really_ missed you Haku." Carolyn then pressed her lips to his while Haku moaned into the kiss grabbing Carolyn under her ass lifting her and going into the bedroom to lay her down on it and then going back on top of Carolyn. Both then kissed each other like they did went they first met and Haku ripped off her clothes and attacked her large breast that she got went she had his children. Carolyn was in the process of taking off Haku's clothes but then paused when Haku took one of her breast in his mouth. Once all the clothes were off both of them Haku kissed Carolyn and quickly pushed his way into Carolyn.

"You've gotten tight again my dear," Haku moaned as he picked up his pace. Carolyn wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her. Both missed the feeling of one another and came at the same time screaming each other's name.

Once both were down from their high Carolyn turned to Haku, "hey baby?" Haku hummed at her, "I know that I just came back like last night but I want to marry you and—"

Haku cut her off by kissing her passionately making her moan in his kiss, "baby you know I want that, it'll be big, just a human marriage, spirit marriage is too much and I don't want to go through with it."

"Why?"

"Because everything will have to go, the bed here and at my river, I don't know what will happen to the kids."

Carolyn sighed, "we that superstitious?"

"Others can be that's for sure."

Carolyn laughed as she got on top of Haku and went to his ear, "Ready for round two?"

Haku's eyes darkened, "it better be more than just two my dear." He then flipped her as he pulled her up to her knees and entered her again.

**/IFYIYFMFLY\\**

**Dolphin0150: somewhat short…maybe? Again this is unbetaed so I want no comments about it. The song that was used was 'Brave by Idina Menzel'**


	3. Marry Me

When the sun went down Haku opened his eyes and saw his lovely mate. Haku slowly got out of his bed and went into the next room. When he got into the next room he went to a small picture frame and moved it showing a large safe that was hidden. Haku opened the safe and pulled out a small velvet box; he closed the safe and replaced the picture. When he sat down in his desk chair he opened the small box and saw the small ring that held a semi dark blue gem that held two diamonds next to the blue gem. The ring band metal, even though he really didn't care for it but loved the gems that held it, had a wooden look to the metal. As Haku looked into the gem Haku remembered when he got it and what happened after it. Haku walked into a jewelry store, Carolyn wasn't with him as she was at home taking care of the twins even though it was a year since they were born, Mating season was around the corner and Haku wanted to take the next step with her. Once Haku found the ring he wanted to give her and got it that day. When Haku walked out of the store he was then knocked out, when he woke up he saw Yubaba he freaked. Haku then felt a spell around him and tried to fight it but was then powerless against it. Next thing he knew is older son Junior was tackling him to the ground as he saw his mate on her horse running for dear life. Haku went into his human form and ran after her crying and once Carolyn couldn't be seen he gave a large outward cry that filled the air; Junior stopped him. After she left junior told him what happened and was angry at Yubaba and told Junior on what she did to him. Haku then ran back to the bathhouse and found Mai. When Mai saw her father she wasn't scared of him; for some reason she knew he changed and never left his side. Haku knew she wasn't like his other children, he hoped she was like here mother; a spirit guardian. As the years went on Haku loved his youngest daughter and spoiled her every chance he got to. "Haku," a voice asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Haku looked up and saw Carolyn standing in the doorway, "you ok Haku?"

Haku smiled as he closed the small box and slipping it into his pocket as he went up to her. "I'm fine love, just thinking back," Carolyn looked down, "Carolyn, baby, look at me," Carolyn looked back up to him, "she clouded my mind, I didn't know what I was doing till it was too late to stop you from running; Yubaba got me when I was picking something up in another town." Carolyn teared up and wrapped her arms around him, "Carolyn, baby calm down, she wanted you gone, and she tried to attack me getting the bathhouse back. Luckily our older kids helped me keep her away and she freaked when Junior, Kai, and Bourne almost killed her. They were so angry that she gave you so much pain, but they couldn't kill her, everything but the final blow, then I knew. The final blow had to be you; since you 'killed' her years ago, it has to be you that kills her again."

Carolyn looked away, "I know, I killed her again. I know what she did; I saw it one day, it was the reason why I came back. I feel disgusted; the dragon side broke itself from me again and killed her. She ate her, I…and I just let it slide since she hurt me so."

Carolyn left Haku's arms and ran. Haku quickly grabbed her again pulling her in him he wrapped his arms around her and dropped his head to her shoulder, "don't you dare leave me again, we both have done things we don't love that we have done but Fate has made it so my dear you better not leave me."

"But Haku…"

"No, don't you tell me that I should hate you, I can't, you should hate me, I hurt you even if I didn't have myself in control, and it was still me."

Carolyn took his face in her hands, "yes it did hurt but I sometimes didn't want to leave; I loved you so much and couldn't take leaving you, I knew you were still in there, I couldn't find you in there anywhere," Carolyn sighed as she made Haku's face come up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pushed her lips to his again. "This is one reason why I love you Haku. You know what's really wrong with me."

**/IFY\\**

Carolyn walked around the bathhouse watching everyone work till a low voice and arms scare her. "Your tense my dear," Haku laughed as he pulled her away and down to a dinner hall, when Carolyn looked around she saw nobody.

"And what are we just planning Haku?"

Haku laughed once again, "did you forget already?" Carolyn looked at him when he pulled her onto the stage and back towards the back, "you made a speech here and you turned into a person that I loved near the end of it when we were leaving."

"and what's your point?"

Haku laughed once again pulling her away from the spot and up to her old room that she was in for only less than one day, "You'll see my dear," once inside the room Haku pulled her into other kiss, "how about here?"

Carolyn looked around, "yeah, you felt annoyed at first but when you first left you were kind. This was also the room that led me to helping you, hum?"

Haku smiled at her, "yes baby you right, one more stop and you'll find out why I'm doing this," he then lead her out and up to the very top of the bathhouse where her children were there and Carolyn was so confused on what was happening. When Haku pulled Carolyn into his room and closed the door, "and here?"

Carolyn looked at him and thought for a second, "a room that held you and me, back then it led me to you. After the speech it led me to loving you which the next day I regretted doing but," she went to him pulling him closer to her, "I never regret it now."

Haku smiled as he bent his head down to her and claimed her lips, once apart Haku looked at her, got down on one knee, pulled the small box out, and opened the box and Carolyn saw the ring, "sure tis been years and Yubaba got me after I bought the ring and was wanting to do this for years my dear. Your right, I know you better than anyone and you know me better too, we both said that we can't live without each other and I don't want to anymore. Carolyn, will you marry me?"

Carolyn looked at him and tears started to prick at her eyes, "yes, a hundred times yes." Haku then slid the ring onto her ring finger while he then stood to wrap her into his arms spinning her while laughing. Once his laughter died down he claimed her lips in his once that happened their children all came in and hugged both their parents.

"I've waited a long time to do that love and you just made me the happiest man alive. I'll always love you baby."

Carolyn kissed him again, "You know I do, and I love you back," Carolyn then rested her head on his shoulder as they both swayed to no music but the beat of their hearts in sync.

**/IFYIYFMFLY\\**

**Dolphin0150: Ok, I had to, it was so great. I looked for a ring and found the blue ring, I didn't like to wood detail in the band but it's still pretty. It's on my Photo bucket account which the site should be on my profile.**


End file.
